Sonic's Adventures of Okami
'''Sonic's Adventures of Okami '''is directed by Dracoknight545 and set to premire in Fall 2011 Story The movie is set in Nippon based on Japanese classic history, and begins with a flashback to events 100 years prior to the movie's present, and describes how Shiranui, a pure white wolf, and Nagi, a swordsman, together fought the eight-headed demon Orochi to save Kamiki Village and the maiden Nami, Nagi's beloved. Shiranui and Nagi are unable to defeat Orochi but manage to seal the demon away. In the game's present, Susano, a descendant of Nagi and self-proclaimed greatest warrior, breaks Orochi's seal due to the fact that he does not believe in the legend, and Orochi escapes and curses the lands, sapping the life from every living being. Sakuya, the wood sprite and guardian of Kamiki Village, calls forth Amaterasu, the sun goddess, known to the villagers as the reincarnation of the white wolf Shiranui, and pleads her to remove the curse that covers the land. Meanwhile, Sonic is at The Diseny Castle; reading a book about Japanese Mythology and the book sucks him in. Sonic finds out that he was summon by Sakuya to accompanied by the artist Issun (an inch-high Poncle), Amaterasu is able to restore the land to its former beauty. Throughout the journey, Amaterasu and Sonic is hounded by Waka, a strange but powerful individual that seems to have the gift of foresight, and further teases Amaterasu, Sonic and Issun to his own mysterious ends. Additionally, Amaterasu locates several Celestial Gods who have hidden in the constellations that bestow upon the goddess powers of the Celestial Brush to aid in her quest. Soon, Amaterasu, Sonic, along with Susano, must battle Orochi to protect Kamiki Village and rescue Susano's beloved, Kushi, recreating events from 100 years prior. This time, the duo are able to fully conquer the demon, causing a black, evil spirit to float northward. Amaterasu and Issun then embark on a journey across Nippon, befriending many people along the way through their goodesident deeds, and continue to remove Orochi's curse on the land, through defeating other demons that release similar dark presences floating northward. As Amaterasu and Sonic travels to find the source of these evil spirits, she is brought to the wreckage of a ship able to travel through the stars: the "Ark of Yamato". Waka appears and reveals himself as a member of the Moon Tribe, a race that had supplied the Ark of Yamato to the Celestials, who used it to escape from Orochi's assault on the Celestial Plain and sail the heavens, unaware of the evil spirits imprisoned on the Ark which attacked and killed all but himself, resulting in the Ark crashing to earth. Yami, the demon controlling all of the evil spirits, appears and strips Amaterasu of her Celestial Brush powers before entering battle with her. Issun takes up his role as the Celestial Envoy and encourages all those they have helped to send their thoughts to Amaterasu, causing her to regain her powers and defeat Yami, ridding both the Ark and Nippon of these evil beings forever. With her mission done, Amaterasu departs with Waka on the Ark to sail back to the Celestial Plain together. ﻿ Triv﻿ia *This movie somewhat similiar to Sonic/Storybook games *Sonic is the only memeber of the team to appear, but other memebers are references *Orginally, Dracoknight was going to dub the Prolouge of the movie but due to a sore throat he couldn't *There is prolouge of How Sonic got sucked into the book on Dracoknight's DeviantArt Account ﻿ Category:Fanatasy Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Adventure Category:Mythology